


[Podfic] Tinder and Flint

by sisi_rambles, thatviciousvixen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: Reeling from the defeat at Starkiller Base, Supreme Leader Snoke comes up with an idea to unite the First Order under a figurehead they can rally behind: Hux. Despite their obvious hatred Kylo is named his knight and protector and assigned to stay by his side and follow his orders.Kylo Ren expects to hate being an acolyte of Emperor Brendol Hux the Second, ruler of the new Galactic Empire. He's surprised to find otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tinder and Flint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863345) by [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins  
> Beta by kess

Length: 02:30:11

Right click to Save As: [ single file mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Tinder%20and%20Flint.mp3) (137 MB)  | [chaptered mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Tinder%20and%20Flint.rar) (117 MB)  [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Tinder%20and%20Flint.m4b) (65 MB) 


End file.
